smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wedding To Remember/Part 3
Back in the Smurf Village, Woody and Laconia were together by themselves talking with each other next to the village well. "The Smurfs are all nice, and they seem willing to help, but I wish that they wouldn't go through all that trouble just for our wedding, Laconia," Woody said. Laconia signed something, which Woody understood. "It's nice to know you're willing to have me as your own, no matter what kind of wedding we'll have," Woody said. "Oh, Laconia, I truly don't deserve to have somebody like you who knows how I feel without having to say anything." Laconia signed a response that said what she felt about Woody. "I'm glad that you feel the same way about me," Woody said. "Just imagine what it would be like alone together, sharing our most intimate feelings with each other." "Yoohoo, Laconia," Smurfette said as she interrupted her private moment with Woody, "Could you come to my house? I've got something smurfy to show you." Laconia looked at Smurfette, curious to know what she wanted to show her, and then she looked at Woody. "Go ahead, Laconia...I'll be waiting here for you," Woody said with a sigh. "At least I'll have some time alone." Laconia then followed Smurfette to her house, where upon entering she saw that it was decorated with party streamers and the Pussywillow Pixies were waiting inside with boxes of presents. "Surprise!" the pixies shouted together. "It's a bridal shower in your honor, dearie," Elderberry said. "We want to see that you and your groom will have a happy home together." Laconia signed something that Smurfette interpreted. "She says thank you and that she is very surprised," Smurfette told the pixies. Then Laconia saw the completed wedding dress with its headband and veil that Acorn and Bramble were holding up to display. She looked in wonder at the dress, noticing how beautiful and intricately designed it was. She was at a loss for what to say about it. Smurfette noticed how Laconia reacted to the sight of the dress and knew exactly how she felt about it. "I agree with you, Laconia," Smurfette said. "It is a remarkable dress that I wish I was wearing." "I wonder if I might get married someday," Acorn said. "I'm sure that you will, my dear, when you're as much old as I am," Lilac said. Laconia signed something that Smurfette interpreted. "Laconia says that it's very important to find the right woodelf that you want to be married to," Smurfette said. "Or the right pixie," Elderberry added. "What about you, Smurfette?" "Well, I'm wondering if I'll ever meet the right Smurf to marry," Smurfette said, "and if I do meet him, how will I know that he's Mr. Right? There's a hundred Smurfs in this village that I would consider my friends, but I don't know which of them would end up being the right Smurf." "Oh, honey, why would you need to rush if you have a hundred Smurfs who all love you?" Lilac said. "I'd say you should just enjoy what you have right now and let the boys prove themselves to be the right one for you." "Lilac is right, my child," Elderberry said. "You should give yourself enough time to let the right Smurf come along and prove that he is truly the Smurf that you would want to marry." "Hmmm...maybe you're right," Smurfette said after pondering the question. "It is a little too soon for me to think about settling down right about now. Maybe I'm just jealous for what Laconia has found so easily compared to what I have." Laconia signed something which Smurfette understood. "Gee, I didn't know that you were jealous of me having all these Smurfs around who would want me, Laconia," Smurfette said. "But I'm still glad that you've found the right one." ----- Meanwhile, Tapper found Woody by the village well, standing there alone with his thoughts. "Is there something that I can smurf you with, my fellow Woody?" Tapper politely asked. Woody sighed. "Part of me feels so eager to be alone with Laconia to do...well, I'm not sure if you know how woodelves are truly intimate with each other or not, but..." "I understand how you feel at this moment, Woody," Tapper said. "The natural attraction of males and females toward each other is such a strong urge that we feel that we can't smurf have control over. But what smurfs us apart from the animals in the forest is that we have a conscience to know what is right and what is wrong. So what does your conscience seem to be smurfing to you at this moment?" "Well, my impulses are saying that I want to be alone with Laconia right now...but my heart tells me that I should wait until we are joined together before we can enjoy ourselves privately," Woody said. "Then you should listen to what your conscience is smurfing to you and be patient for the time when you are bonded with your wife so that you can enjoy yourselves without any feeling of shame or remorse, my friend," Tapper said. "Tell me, is it easy for you to control how you feel toward Smurfette, since she's the only female of your kind in the village?" Woody asked. "I'm only a creature of fleshly passions just like you, Woody," Tapper said. "If it wasn't for the Almighty directing my life, I would be in such pursuit after Smurfette that she wouldn't stand to have me smurfing around her as with the case of my friend Amore. But even so, I would not smurf through my day without having the Almighty be in control of everything that I do as a Smurf." "It must be amazing to have a life that's completely free of temptation, but if that was the case, I would not find myself falling in love with Laconia like I have been until I met you," Woody said. "It's not a sin to be tempted, my fellow Woody...it's what you smurf with the temptation, whether you give in to it or refuse its call, that matters," Tapper said. "If you truly love Laconia with all your heart, you would smurf everything to smurf control over your passions until it is time for you to enjoy your private pleasures." "I do truly love Laconia, with everything that is inside of me," Woody said. "That's what's making this waiting so difficult." "Then would you mind if I pray for the Almighty to smurf you under His protection until you are married to Laconia?" Tapper asked. "Not at all, if you think that's going to help," Woody said, sounding very sincere. "Please call me Tapper," he said before he bowed his head and prayed. "Heavenly Father, the maker of all good things in this world, I pray for the sake of Woody, who will soon be united with his wife Laconia, that You would keep him restrained from smurfing on his impulses in regards to what he wants to smurf with his beloved until it is time for him to do so with Your blessings. In the name of Your only begotten Son, I pray. Amen." ----- In Greedy's kitchen, the village cook was alone with the cake he had just baked, but something about it just didn't seem right, besides the fact that it was so delicious that he couldn't restrain himself. None of the other kitchen workers were around, and Century was too busy admiring himself in his mirror to pay any attention to Greedy, so he decided to have a slice of the cake...a very big slice that left a small portion of it for anyone else to enjoy. "Oh, Greedy, you call that a wedding cake?" Smurfette said as she paid him a visit to see how he was doing with the baking. "Uh, sorry, Smurfette, I just got a little hungry, and I couldn't help myself," Greedy said. "I mean, look at the size of the cake," Smurfette said. "It wouldn't be enough for everyone to smurf a slice of it. We are going to have a lot of guests smurfing to the wedding reception, remember?" "Oh, that...well, this was just simply a test cake, that's all," Greedy said with a bit of a giggle. "And boy, did it pass the test!" He let out a burp afterward. "Century, I thought that you were going to watch Greedy to make sure that he wouldn't be smurfing the cake before the wedding," Smurfette said as Greedy went to get the ingredients to start baking his next cake with. "I'm sorry, Smurfette, but all it smurfed was one good smurf at me, and whammo! It was all over," Century said as he gazed at himself. "Don't you worry...I'll get started on smurfing a new cake and have it ready before you can say, 'I do'," Greedy said as he began mixing the ingredients together in his mixing bowl. Smurfette watched Greedy as he worked on the wedding cake. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be married to him. In that moment, she found herself transported in her mind to a place where she and Greedy were slowly racing toward each other, with Greedy as the groom and Smurfette dressed as the bride, ready to embrace each other while romantic music played. "Oh, Greedy," Smurfette said as she headed toward Greedy. "Oh, Smurfette," Greedy said as he headed toward Smurfette. "At last...at long last," they both said as they came closer and closer. But as the two Smurfs came close enough to each other, Smurfette noticed that Greedy ran right past her and straight for the buffet table, where there was lots of food prepared for the wedding feast. "At long last...it's meal time!" Greedy shouted joyfully. "Greedy Smurf, what are you doing?" Smurfette said as she watched him load his plate with so much food that he was going to give himself a stomach ache. "Come on, Smurfette, it's a wedding feast!" Greedy said, chowing down on the food that was on his plate. "There's plenty enough food for everyone...of course, meaning just you and me, and whatever you don't eat, I'll smurf it." ''"But this is supposed to be our honeymoon!" Smurfette said, sounding a bit hurt and upset by Greedy's reaction towards her. "Oh, don't get yourself so smurfed up, dear...it's really bad for your digestion," Greedy said as he continued to eat with reckless abandon. "At least, would you please stop eating so you would smurf you new bride a kiss?" Smurfette asked. "Why, certainly," Greedy replied. He then stuffed a giant grinder roll sandwich in his mouth and said, "Kiss me, Smurfette, and let me be your hero!" Smurfette felt repulsed by the sight of Greedy with his grinder. "Yuck! I'm not interested or hungry!" she said as she looked away from him. Smurfette found herself back in Greedy's kitchen. "I'm afraid that a married life with Greedy would just be too fattening for me," she said as she left Greedy's kitchen. She was soon stopped by Vanity, who came to tell her something. "Yoohoo, Smurfette, I was just wondering if you would want daffodils or daisies to be part of the wedding bouquet for the bride to smurf after the wedding," Vanity said. "Daffodils or daises?" Smurfette said, taking a moment to think about her choice. "Well, why don't we smurf both kinds of flowers as part of the bouquet?" "That's just what I was thinking, since both flowers are rather smurfy anyway," Vanity said. "Thanks for your opinion, Smurfette...now everything in the wedding can look just as smurfy as I do...not that I don't think that you look real smurfy yourself." Smurfette watched as Vanity went off in another direction, gazing at himself in the mirror. Already she found herself wondering what it would be like to marry Vanity, and in that instant she found herself transported in her mind to a place where she was completely surrounded by mirrors. "Oh, you're the most breathtaking creature that I've ever seen," Smurfette heard Vanity saying. "I simply can't smurf my eyes off you." "Oh, Vanity, I can't be that smurfy to look at," Smurfette said, finding herself attracted to Vanity's words. "Who's talking about you, Smurfette?" Vanity said, and as Smurfette looked, she saw that Vanity was gazing at himself in his hand mirror. "I was talking about me." Smurfette sighed as she found herself back outside looking at Vanity. "I don't think that I could ever marry Vanity, or even his brother Century," she said to herself. "They're too much in love with someone else." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Wedding To Remember chapters